Mascaras de Amor
by Michiru Angel
Summary: ¿Que consecuencias traerá cuando Elsa y Anna se conozcan en una fiesta de disfraces patrocinada por la reina de los negocios y la noche termine en un momento apasionado entre ambas y una sorpresa de nueves meses? ¿caerán las máscaras con las que se ocultan? ¿Podrá la emperadora romana conquistar a la reina?


**Esta historia nació gracias a la idea de mi caballero de polaris, quien también ha hecho el resumen, te adoro Sir Ikari.**

 **Advertencia: Escenas de sexo, masturbación y no sé cuantas cosas más saldrán en los próximos capítulos.**

 **Ahora sin mas blah blah blah los invito a leer y espero que les guste.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la factoría Disney, yo solo los utilizo para darle vida a ésta historia.**

* * *

 **Mascaras de amor**

 **Capitulo I**

Elsa Winters es la dueña y presidenta de Arendelle Corp. Una empresa dedicada al rubro de la construcción y una de las más importante e influyente del país.

Hacía ya un año que Elsa había asumido el mando absoluto de la compañía y en ese tiempo fue suficiente para demostrar ser un verdadero genio para los negocios, ya que la empresa reportó un importante incremento en las licitaciones de nuevos proyectos de construcción en la ciudad y en el país.

La mejor prueba de ello es que hacía dos meses atrás su empresa había ganado la licitación para la construcción de un nuevo centro comercial, casino y hotel que se instalaría en la ciudad.

Elsa se encontraba en su oficina ultimando los detalles de la presentación del proyecto que tendría que exponer al día siguiente y decidió tomar un descanso, cuando se le vino a la mente la idea de dar una fiesta para celebrar el cierre del contrato, miró el calendario en su notebook y fijó el sábado de la semana siguiente para realizar la fiesta.

Elsa llamó a Mérida, quien era su mejor amiga y mano derecha en la compañía, para comentarle su plan y para pedirle que la ayudara con la organización de la fiesta.

Mérida tardó unos minutos en llegar a la oficina de Elsa y ésta los aprovechó para revisar por enésima vez el proyecto.

Estaba en esa tarea cuando siente que la puerta de su oficina se abre sin previo aviso y ve aparecer una desordenada melena pelirroja.

-¡Hey jefa! ¿me llamaste?-

Elsa dio un pequeño salto en su asiento.

-Mérida cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que toques antes de entrar-

La aludida mira a su jefa con una ceja levantada, da media vuelta, sale, cierra la puerta y le da tres toques.

Elsa suspira moviendo su cabeza y se echa para atrás en su sillón.

-adelante-

Se abre la puerta y reaparece Mérida.

-¿puedo pasar?-

-¡joder Mérida déjate de tonterías y entra de una buena vez!-

-¡uy! Parece que andamos de malas o ¿no te tocó anoche?- dice Mérida sonriendo mientras entra a la oficina y se acerca al escritorio para sentarse frente a Elsa.

-ja ja ja que graciosa, sabes bien que no tengo a nadie-

-por eso mismo lo digo para que te vayas consiguiendo a alguien y te eches un buen polvo para que se te quite ese mal genio que traes-

Elsa frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula.

-Mérida-

-ya, ya, ya, Elsa ya entendí, discúlpame ¿si?-

Elsa suspiró y le dio una sonrisa ladeada a su amiga.

-ok, disculpa aceptada.

-ya Elsa no te enojes, sólo estaba bromeando-

-Mérida de verdad que hay veces en las que quisiera matarte-

-jajaja ya tranquila y mejor dime para que me llamaste, soy toda oídos-

Elsa suspiró.

-ok, mira, te llamé porque quiero que me ayudes con la organización de una fiesta de disfraces que quiero dar para celebrar el haber ganado la licitación del proyecto y por supuesto el cierre y firma del contrato-

Mérida la quedó mirando con cara de sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa, acaso no te parece una buena idea?-

-¿Eh? Ah no, es decir, claro que si me parece una buena idea, es sólo que me no me lo esperaba-

-¿y por qué no?-

-bueno porque aun no se ha firmado el contrato-

Elsa abre el primer cajón de su escritorio y saca una carpeta la cual le extiende a su mejor amiga, ésta la toma, la abre y sus ojos se abren a más no poder al ver el millonario contrato firmado, quita la vista del documento y la clava en su amiga.

-¡Maldita bestia de los negocios ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?!

-¡hey Como que bestia!-

-tranquila amiga mía no te enojes si te lo digo de cariño-

-uy si es de cariño yo también te quiero cabeza de antorcha-

-¡oye!-

-¿qué? Tú me llamaste bestia primero-

Mérida iba a responder pero mira a Elsa que estaba roja por estar aguantando la risa y ambas sueltan las carcajadas, pero la pelirroja respira profundo y hace una pausa para mirar la carpeta que tiene en sus manos, mientras Elsa se secaba una lágrima que se escapaba de su ojo, Mérida se pone seria.

-dejando las bromas de lado y volviendo a lo del contrato ¿cuándo lo firmaron?-

Elsa también respira profundo y frunce el ceño.

-lo hicieron llegar ayer, después de que sus abogados lo analizaran y revisaran por casi dos semanas-

Mérida mira a su amiga con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-entonces con mayor razón tenemos que celebrar en grande este nuevo proyecto de las empresas Arendelle-

Elsa sonrió.

-y hablando de la fiesta ¿me ayudarás?-

-¡Claro que lo haré!- Mérida se llevó su mano al mentón y se quedó pensativa unos segundos -aunque me sigue pareciendo extraño tanto entusiasmo-

Elsa pasa la mano por su cabello acomodándose el flequillo hacia atrás.

-pero, ¿por qué te parece extraño que quiera celebrar la firma del contrato y el año que cumplo al mando de esta empresa?-

-así que esa era la verdadera razón de la celebración-

Elsa mira a su amiga un poco sonrojada.

-¿tiene algo de malo?-

-no, claro que no tiene nada de malo, es sólo que siempre eres tan seria para todo que creí que ya no te llamaban la atención este tipo de cosas-

Elsa acomodándose sus lentes se inclinó hacia el escritorio cruzó sus manos y las apoyó sobre él.

-Mérida, mi padre siempre decía para que una empresa progrese y sea tan próspera como lo es ésta, se necesita tener a las personas que trabajan en ella contentas y que mejor, que aparte de darles un bono de incentivo por producción, les demos también un poco de diversión-

-Elsa ¿te sientes bien?-

-¡hey! ¿Qué te pasa?-

-nada tranquila solo bromeaba-

-más te vale-

-uy que miedo, la reina de hielo me va a congelar-

-ja-ja-ja que graciosa, parece que comiste payaso-

-ya no te enojes estaba bromeando otra vez-

-sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así-

-bueno pues entonces deja de ser tan huraña y comienza a acercarte a las personas-

-¡oye! Hablas como si fuera una ermitaña-

-pues lo pareces amiga mía porque desde que terminaste con tu ex te has convertido prácticamente en una monja de claustro-

-eso no es verdad-

-claro que es verdad, Elsa mírate, sólo vives para el trabajo, ya no sales con nadie ni siquiera conmigo-

-bueno no quiero ser mal tercio porque tú siempre sales con tu novia-

-¡ay Elsa! Elsa esa es una muy mala excusa si sabes muy bien que Alex te adora-

-lo sé y ella a mi me cae de maravillas, es sólo que no quiero incomodarlas-

-¡por favor! Inventa otra cosa porque sabes de sobra que no nos incomodas-

-está bien acepto que tienes razón, pero por lo mismo quiero celebrar, porque quiero romper con la monotonía y salir de la aburrida rutina en la que se ha convertido mi vida-

-así se habla amiga mía-

-además quiero que la gente que trabaja aquí me sienta más cercana a ellos, no quiero que sigan pensando que soy una especie de tirana que sólo da órdenes para que ellos las acaten y cumplan-

-Elsa sabes que es no es verdad-

-eso espero, porque he escuchado ciertos rumores de pasillos que dicen que ya hay algunos que me llaman la reina de hielo-

-bueno yo no había querido comentarlo, pero es verdad-

-¡ves! con mayor razón quiero dar esta fiesta y te necesito para que me ayudes a organizarla-

-no hay problema, déjalo en mis manos que mañana mismo daré el aviso a toda la oficina y verás que para el fin de semana está todo organizado-

-gracias amiga, sabía que podía contar contigo-

-bueno es lo último que haré antes de irme de vacaciones con Alex al Caribe-

-¿¡qué!? ¿cómo que te irás de vacaciones y por qué no me habías dicho nada?-

-bueno te lo estoy diciendo ahora, además relájate que no me iré sin dejar todo en orden, primero organizaré todo para que mi reemplazo pueda hacer bien su trabajo-

Elsa levantó una ceja.

-¿reemplazo, a quien te refieres Mérida, quién se quedará en tu lugar?-

-tranquila eso ya lo tengo cubierto, ¿conoces a Rapunzel?-

-sí, claro que la conozco, es la chica que trabaja contigo ¿no?-

-sí, la misma y déjame decirte que es tan buena como yo en lo que hace-

-¿estás segura?-

-claro que lo estoy, sino cómo crees que la dejaría en mi lugar, sabiendo cómo eres-

-¿qué quieres decir con cómo soy?-

-ups me expresé mal, lo que quise decir es que la chica está bien preparada para lo exigente que eres tu-

-¿eso tengo que tomarlo como un cumplido?-

-¡ash Elsa! De verdad que me desesperas-

-jajaja tranquilízate, ahora soy yo la que está bromeando, sabes bien que confío en ti y sé que no dejarías a alguien a quien le quedara grande el puesto-

-hay ocasiones en que me dan ganas de estrangularte-

-no mientas Mérida si sé que me adoras-

-repito, dije que hay ocasiones, es decir que no es todo el tiempo-

-bueno amiga mía por lo que te dije al comienzo de nuestra conversación te habrás dado cuenta de que el sentimiento es mutuo-

Ambas mujeres se echaron a reír y se quedaron conversando algunos minutos más para dar algunos retoques a la presentación que expondrían al día siguiente y también para comenzar a planificar la fiesta, luego Mérida se despidió de su mejor amiga y ésta regresó a su laptop para seguir trabajando en el proyecto.

Tan concentrada estaba en su trabajo que cuando quitó la vista de la pantalla del ordenador ya había anochecido, guardó el archivo en el notebook y en un pendrive, tomó su bolso, se puso su chaqueta, guardó la laptop junto con el pendrive, tomó su celular y lo echó a su bolso, miró que no se le olvidara nada, cerró la oficina y se marchó a casa.

Al llegar a su mansión activó el mando a distancia y entró, estacionó su BMW y un hombre se acercó y le abrió la puerta del auto ayudándola a bajar.

-Buenas noches señorita Winters-

-Buenas noches y gracias Kai-

-de nada señorita Winters-

-Kai cuántas veces tengo que decirle que llame por mi nombre-

-disculpe señorita Win...- el mayordomo se aclaró la garganta -quiero decir, señorita Elsa-

-eso está mejor-

Y con una sonrisa Elsa se dirigió a la entrada de la mansión donde la esperaba el ama de llaves.

-Buenas noches y bienvenida a casa señorita Winters-

-Buenas noches Gerda y le voy a decir lo mismo que a Kai, sólo llámeme Elsa-

-perdone señorita Winters, pero es por respeto que la llamo por su apellido y no por su nombre-

-Gerda desde que murieron mis padres usted y Kai han estado conmigo, así que por favor llámeme por mi nombre-

En ese instante el mayordomo entraba a la mansión y Elsa se dirigía hacia las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación.

-Buenas noches Kai-

-Buenas noches señorita Elsa-

-Buenas noches Gerda-

-Buenas noches señorita Elsa-

Elsa sonrió y subió rápidamente hacia su cuarto, entró, encendió la luz, se desvistió, se duchó, secó su cuerpo, se cepilló los dientes y se puso ropa de dormir, cepilló su cabello y se acostó en su enorme cama King size, leyó un rato y se dispuso a dormir, aunque le costó caer en brazos de Morfeo, al cabo de unos minutos terminó sucumbiendo ante él.

Al día siguiente la alarma del celular sonó, Elsa se levantó y comenzó con su rutina habitual, bañarse y alistarse para irse al trabajo.

Bajó al comedor y Gerda ya tenía servido el desayuno.

-Buenos días señorita Win...-

-Elsa la miró y levantó una ceja-

La mujer aclaró su garganta.

-Buenos días señorita Elsa-

-buenos días Gerda y gracias por el desayuno- le respondió con una sonrisa.

Kai se acercó y le entregó el periódico.

-Buenos días señorita Elsa-

-Buenos días Kai y gracias-

El mayordomo y el ama de llaves hicieron una pequeña reverencia y regresaron a sus quehaceres.

Elsa, tal y como solía hacer su padre, buscó la sección económica y la leía mientras se llevaba una tostada a la boca o bebía su café.

Al terminar de desayunar subió nuevamente a su habitación se cepilló los dientes, retocó su maquillaje, se dio una última mirada al espejo, se acomodó el flequillo y peinó su cabello en una trenza que dejó caer sobre su hombro izquierdo, tomó las laves de su auto, su bolso, su celular y salió de su cuarto rumbo a la sala, donde Kai y Gerda la esperaban.

Gerda le abrió la puerta.

-Que tenga un buen día señorita Elsa-

-Adiós Gerda, gracias-

Elsa salió y Kai que iba tras ella le abrió la puerta del auto para que subiera.

-Gracias Kai-

-de nada señorita Elsa y que tenga un buen día-

Elsa cerró la puerta del auto y lo puso en marcha, activó el mando a distancia que abría el protón de la mansión y salió rumbo a la oficina.

No le tomó más de diez minutos llegar al edificio de Arendelle Corp. Dejó su auto en el estacionamiento reservado para ella, sacó sus cosas del auto y tomó el elevador que la llevaría directo a su oficina.

Una vez allí, se dirigió a su escritorio, sacó la laptop y la encendió, se sentó y buscó el archivo del proyecto, lo abrió y lo revisó otra vez, repasando cada edificio en un tour virtual, revisó el hotel, el casino, y el centro comercial cada uno minuciosamente fijándose en cada detalle, cuando finalizó se apoyó en el respaldo de su sillón con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Elsa tenía los ojos cerrados mientras repasaba en su mente los puntos a tratar en la reunión que se llevaría a cabo en unas horas más con los inversionistas del proyecto, pero los abrió de golpe al sentir que abrían la puerta de su oficina, levantó una ceja y se quedó mirando fijamente a Mérida que una vez más entraba sin avisar.

-ups lo lamento, lo olvidé otra vez-

Y sin decir nada más salió, cerró la puerta y le dio tres golpes, Elsa negó con la cabeza y se acomodó en su silla.

-Adelante-

-buenos días jefa-

-ya déjate de tonterías y dime si está todo listo para la presentación de esta mañana- dice Elsa volviendo a mirar la pantalla de su laptop.

-claro que está todo listo- dice Mérida entrando a la oficina y cerrando la puerta para acercarse al escritorio y tomar asiento frente a Elsa.

-bien ¿cómo estamos de tiempo?-

-falta media hora-

-¿tienes todo listo?-

-claro que sí, y Rapunzel está afinando los últimos detalles para la presentación-

Elsa suspiro e hizo una pausa, y continuó.

-¿y cómo va lo de la celebración?-

-bien, una vez que termine la reunión con los inversionistas nos volvemos a reunir para afinar más detalles de la fiesta- Mérida se queda mirando fijamente a su amiga, Elsa levanta la vista y se encuentra con la mirada de su amiga.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-¿es idea mía o estás nerviosa?-

Elsa respira profundo, deja de lado la laptop y cruza sus manos sobre el escritorio.

-más que nerviosa estoy preocupada, Mérida- Elsa vuelve a respirar profundo -como ya sabes este es un megaproyecto en el cual se está invirtiendo una gran cantidad de dinero y no puedo correr ningún riesgo de que algo vaya a salir mal-

Mérida sonriendo estira su mano y la coloca sobre las de su amiga.

-Amiga mía todo irá bien, no estás trabajando sola, tienes un equipo trabajando para ti, mejor dicho trabajando contigo, tienes a los mejores arquitectos, ingenieros y constructores civiles del país trabajando en esta empresa, así que no veo por qué tienes que preocuparte de que algo vaya a salir mal-

Mérida acarició con su pulgar los nudillos de Elsa y le sonrió.

-además que problema puede haber si la gran arquitecto Elsa Winters en persona será quien estará a cargo-

Elsa, ahora más tranquila, le devolvió la sonrisa.

-gracias amiga, tu siempre sabes cómo subirme el ánimo-

-no tienes nada que agradecer que para eso estamos las amigas y ahora mueve ese trasero que nos tenemos que ir a la reunión-

Ambas rieron, Elsa cerró su notebook y se puso de pie Mérida hizo lo mismo y se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones.

Rapunzel ya se encontraba en la sala preparando todo para la presentación del proyecto y colocando en donde se sentarían los inversionistas las carpetas que llevaban el informe detallado de cada una de las construcciones.

Elsa y Mérida entraron a la sala, pero Rapunzel que ahora estaba debajo del escritorio levantando unos papeles que se le habían caído, no se dio cuenta cuando Mérida se acercó.

-Rapunzel-

La chica dio un salto y se golpeó la cabeza con el escritorio y dio un pequeño grito de dolor, llevándose la mano a la zona afectada.

-ups, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- dijo Mérida ofreciéndole la mano para que se pusiera de pie.

-Mérida me asustaste- dijo aceptando la ayuda de la pelirroja de cabellera rebelde.

-de verdad lo siento no quise asustarte ¿te pegaste muy fuerte?-

-no, descuida, no es nada que un poco de hielo no alivie-

Al levantar la vista Rapunzel se encuentra con Elsa quien preocupada por el golpe se había acercado hacia donde ella y Mérida estaban.

-¡jefa!, es decir señorita Winters- dijo Rapunzel.

Mérida tuvo que aguantarse la carcajada cuando vio que Elsa la miraba seriamente y aclarando su garganta las presentó.

-Elsa ella es Rapunzel Fitzherbert-

Elsa sonrió y extendió su mano para saludar a Rapunzel y ésta imitó el gesto.

-gusto en conocerla señorita Fitzherbert-

Rapunzel parpadeó un par de veces y tragó pesado.

-el gusto de conocerla es mío señorita Winters-

Elsa le sonrió, Mérida le iba a decir algo Rapunzel, pero no pudo porque justo en ese momento la secretaria hizo pasar a los inversionistas quienes guiados por la chica de cabellera castaña tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa de reuniones, Elsa les dio la bienvenida y presentó a sus acompañantes para luego comenzar con la presentación.

Ya era pasado del medio día cuando la reunión finalizó, Elsa despidió a los inversionistas y se dirigió a su oficina.

Mérida y Rapunzel se quedaron unos minutos más en la sala ordenando y luego se dirigieron cada una a su respectiva oficina.

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando Elsa llama a Mérida a su oficina, ésta llega y entra sin avisar como es su costumbre, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-dime jefa ¿para qué me llamaste?-

Elsa sólo mueve su cabeza y suspira.

-ups lo olvidé, pero ya sabes, es la fuerza de la costumbre-

-si claro, la fuerza de la costumbre, bueno como sea, pasa y siéntate que quiero que veamos lo de la fiesta-

-ok, tú dirás-

-bueno he estado pensando y quiero que aparte de ser una fiesta de disfraces también vistan máscaras y que sea con acompañante-

-¿máscaras?- dijo Mérida ¿y por qué con máscaras?-

-porque así será más difícil reconocerse y además nada de decir nombres para hacerlo más interesante-

-si tú lo dices-

-¿Qué acaso no te gusta la idea?-

-no he dicho que no me guste, es sólo que me parece un poco extraña, por decirlo de alguna manera-

-ay Mérida si no tiene nada de extraño y es más seguro para los que quieran hacer algo más que bailar-

-ya sabía que había gato encerrado en esto-

-nada de gato encerrado y si pasa algo más solo recordaran el disfraz-

-¿quieres que te diga lo que pienso?-

-claro para eso te he pedido ayuda-

-bueno, la verdad es que yo creo que si la fiesta es con bar abierto, con suerte, al día siguiente recordarán como se llaman-

Ambas chicas se miraron y se pusieron a reír. Elsa respiró profundo para calmarse.

-bueno ves ¿Qué no es mala la idea de que sea una fiesta de disfraces y con máscaras?-

Mérida se lleva su mano al mentón y piensa un par de segundos.

-ok tu ganas, mañana envío los correos, mando a hacer las invitaciones y comienzo a preparar todo para el próximo fin de semana ¿te parece?-

-me parece perfecto-

-bueno amiga mía nos vemos mañana, cuídate-

-tú también cuídate y dale mis saludos a Alex-

-ok, se los daré-

Mérida se pone de pie y sale de la oficina de su amiga, quien gira su silla para quedarse mirando el atardecer a través del enorme ventanal que le ofrece una vista privilegiada de la ciudad.

Cuando anochece Elsa recoge sus cosas y se va a casa, esa gran mansión que cada día hace que se sienta más sola, al estar llena de los recuerdos de sus padres que ya no están con ella.

Al llegar a la mansión siempre es lo mismo, Kai la sale a recibir, Gerda le da la bienvenida en la puerta, y ambos sirvientes le dan las buenas y se retiran a finalizar sus pendientes, ella sube a su cuarto y realiza la misma rutina de todos los días, desvestirse, bañarse, ponerse pijama, meterse a la cama, leer un poco para después dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente Elsa despierta y repite su rutina de la mañana, bañarse, vestirse, maquillarse, bajar a desayunar, leer la sección económica del periódico, subir a cepillarse los dientes, tomar sus cosas e irse a la oficina.

Al llegar a la empresa, estaciona el auto en su estacionamiento privado, toma sus cosas y sube por el elevador hasta su oficina, saca su notebook y comienza a trabajar.

Pasan unos minutos y la puerta de su oficina se abre sin previo aviso, Elsa sólo suspira, ya sabe de quién se trata, Mérida la mira y le da una amplia sonrisa.

-Elsa ¿Qué crees? ya mandé a hacer las invitaciones y en dos días estarán listas para ser repartidas a cada empleado de la empresa, pero para asegurarme de que todos la reciban yo personalmente redacté un correo donde les informo de la fiesta-

-Gracias amiga mía por encargarte de todo-

-no tienes porque agradecer Elsa y bueno yo regreso al trabajo-

Mérida le hace un ademán con la mano y abandona la oficina de su amiga y cada quien vuelve al trabajo.

Elsa personalmente supervisaba el progreso de las obras en especial la del hotel, Mérida y Rapunzel se encargaban de mantenerla al tanto de cómo iba la construcción del centro comercial y del casino.

Y así pasaron los días hasta que llegó el día de la fiesta, todo el salón de eventos del edificio estaba arreglado para la ocasión, había música en vivo, pero también habían contratado a un DJ, los mozos pasaban con las bandejas con aperitivos para servir a los comensales y también era bar abierto.

Rapunzel llamó a Anna porque su esposo Eugene andaba en un viaje de negocios y como la invitación era para dos decidió invitar a su mejor amiga.

Anna tenía novia, pero la relación era un completo desastre, de hecho ya ni dormían juntas y todo el tiempo se la pasaban peleando o discutiendo por cualquier cosa, y ahora con mayor razón, desde que la novia de Anna había descubierto de que la pelirroja era la nieta de un importante hombre de negocios.

La chica no se conformaba con vivir en un simple apartamento, ella quería vivir en un lugar rodeada de lujos y en más de una ocasión se lo dijo a Anna, pero la pelirroja hacía como que no la escuchaba.

Anna había pensado en varias ocasiones separarse de su pareja, pero ésta siempre chantajeaba con revelar 'su secreto' y Anna terminaba cediendo a los caprichos de su novia.

Pero ese día la chica no logró persuadir a Anna de no asistir a la fiesta y aunque le armó el escándalo del siglo, llorando, haciendo berrinche, amenazando que cuando regresara no la encontraría en el apartamento y que revelaría su secreto.

Anna sólo le dio una furibunda miraba pero optó por hacer caso omiso a toda la palabrería de su novia y terminó de arreglarse el disfraz, tomó las llaves y su celular, puso llave al cuarto que ocupaba y sin decirle nada salió del apartamento, cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento del edificio donde la esperaba Rapunzel.

-uy amiga que cara traes-

-no digas nada Punzy y vámonos de aquí-

Rapunzel encendió el auto y partieron rumbo al edificio del Holding Arendelle.

Al llegar vieron a todos con disfraces y enmascarados, Anna se puso la máscara y bajó del auto, rodeándolo para ir al otro lado para abrirle la puerta a su amiga y ayudarla a bajar.

-gracias noble caballero- dijo Rapunzel colocándose la máscara.

-de nada mi señora, es un honor para mí acompañar a tan bella princesa a esta fiesta- le respondió Anna siguiéndole el juego a su amiga.

-recuerde noble caballero que en esta fiesta está prohibido dar nombres y quietarse la máscara-

-lo tendré muy presente mi señora-

Ambas se pusieron a reír y Anna se puso el casco, acomodando la sobrevesta y la espada de su disfraz de caballero medieval.

Rapunzel la guió hasta el salón de eventos donde algunos ya estaban bailando, otros bebiendo, otros disfrutando de los bocadillos y otros simplemente conversando.

Pasaron unos diez minutos cuando la música se detuvo y en el escenario apareció una mujer elegantemente vestida ella lucía un disfraz de reina, el cual consistía en un pomposo vestido azul, llevaba su cabello recogido en un moño y una tiara adornaba su cabeza.

Anna quedó hipnotizada pero no pudo ver su rostro porque como todos los asistentes a la celebración ella también usaba una máscara.

La mujer misteriosa tomó el micrófono y les dio la bienvenida a todos y los invitó a disfrutar de la fiesta e hizo una seña para que la música comenzara a sonar y pronto la pista comenzó a llenarse de parejas bailando.

Para los que trabajaban en Arendelle Corp, era más que obvio quien era la mujer que acababa de subir al escenario, pero para Anna aquella chica era todo un misterio y quiso conocerla.

Se giró para preguntarle a su amiga Rapunzel sobre la desconocida disfrazada de reina, pero ésta estaba muy entretenida bailando con dos chicas y un chico, Anna se encogió de hombros y decidió arreglárselas por sí misma y en cuanto divisó a la misteriosa mujer se acercó a ella y haciendo una reverencia la invitó a bailar.

Elsa que ya llevaba unos cuantos tragos en el cuerpo aceptó y bailaron por largo rato Anna quedó encantada por los gestos y risa de Elsa y en cuanto tomaron un descanso Anna quiso saber más de aquella misteriosa dama vestida de reina y haciendo gala de su personaje como caballero hizo una reverencia y la invitó a sentarse, Anna retiró la silla y la acomodó cuando Elsa se sentó.

-gracias mi caballero-

-de nada y a sus órdenes mi reina- dijo Anna haciendo una reverencia y se sentó al lado opuesto de Elsa.

Ambas sonrieron y extrañamente Elsa disfrutaba de la compañía de aquella extraña vestida de caballero medieval, Anna se levantó y fue por unos tragos y con una reverencia le entregó uno a Elsa, ésta le agradeció y le sonrió.

Volvieron a la pista de baile y bailaron unos cuantos temas más y regresaron a la mesa a descansar y a refrescarse bebiendo cada una de su trago, Elsa miró a Anna y ésta le sonrió.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-¿eh?-

-¿qué cuál es tu nombre?-

-creí que no se podían decir los nombres-

Elsa sonrió coquetamente

–Yo pongo las reglas aquí, mi caballero-

-como usted diga majestad- dijo Anna inclinando su cabeza.

-¿y bien, mi lord me dirá es su nombre?

-Anna mi lady, mi nombre es Anna-

Ambas sonrieron.

-majestad y ¿usted le dirá a este humilde servidor su nombre?- dijo Anna extendiendo su mano para tomar la de Elsa y acariciarla.

-por supuesto que se lo diré mi caballero, es lo justo ¿no le parece?-

-claro que si mi señora-

-bueno mi lord mi nombre es Elsa-

Anna se puso de pie y dobló una rodilla y se inclinó

-a sus órdenes reina Elsa, estoy para servirle-

Elsa se puso a reír y Anna se unió a ella.

-tienes una hermosa sonrisa y tu risa es como canto para mis oídos- dijo Anna.

Elsa se sonrojó y Anna le dio un corto beso en los labios y volvió a sacarla a la pista de baile esta vez sonaba un tema lento, ambas bailaron abrazadas el tema, Anna a ratos se acercaba al oído de Elsa para cantarle parte de la canción, pero antes que la melodía finalizara Elsa tomó a Anna de la mano y la guió hacia un lugar donde pudieran tener más privacidad.

Se alejaron de los invitados y llegaron a un pasillo que conducía a los elevadores, tomaron uno y apenas entraron Anna se acercó a Elsa y la acorraló contra el fondo del elevador y presionando su cuerpo contra el de la rubia platinada la besó apasionadamente.

Elsa le quitó el casco a Anna dejando al descubierto su pelirroja cabellera que también la tenía recogida en un moño, el cual ocultaba debajo de él y lo dejó caer al piso.

Elsa correspondió al beso, pero sus máscaras les estorbaban, Anna quiso quitársela, pero Elsa la detuvo, y ambas sólo las subieron un poco para dejar un poco más de libertad para los besos, la campanilla del elevador les indicó que ya habían llegado, se separaron y salieron.

Anna se extrañó al ver que se encontraban en el estacionamiento del edificio, pero Elsa la tomó de la mano y la guió hacia otro elevador, ese que las llevaría directo a su oficina.

Elsa presionó el botón y las puertas del elevador se abrieron, ambas entraron y se volvieron a besar con deseo, esta vez fue Elsa quien literalmente estampó a Anna contra la pared y comenzó devorar los labios de la chica disfrazada de caballero medieval.

Otro sonido de una campanilla les volvió a avisar que ya habían llegado al piso que deseaban y Elsa apretó como pudo el botón para detener el ascensor, Anna reaccionó y giró sobre si dejando a Elsa contra la pared y levantó un poco su vestido y se posicionó entre las piernas de la chica disfrazada de reina.

Elsa gimió en la boca de Anna al sentir el contacto del cuerpo de la chica contra su sexo, pero Elsa se distrajo unos segundos, al sentir algo duro contra su intimidad, pero no le dio importancia ya que pensó que podía ser el pomo de la empuñadura de la espada del disfraz.

La chica disfrazada de reina se despegó de la pared del elevador y guió a Anna hacia el interior de oficina, con una mano despejó el escritorio, mientras que la chica disfrazada de caballero la subía a la superficie y levantaba su vestido dejando al descubierto sus piernas.

Anna se separó de la rubia platinada y ambas respiraban agitadamente, las manos de la chica disfrazada de caballero bajaban el cierre del vestido de Elsa para poder liberar esos senos que incitaban y pedían ser besados y que habían estado tentando y coqueteando con Anna asomando solo una parte de ellos por sobre el escote del vestido.

La pelirroja sentía una fuerte presión entre sus piernas, pero se concentró en sólo darle placer a la chica que tenía frente a ella.

Una vez que Anna dejó los deliciosos labios de Elsa, se inclinó y comenzó a besar y a lamer el pezón de unos de los senos de la rubia platinada, ésta arqueó su espalda y se echó hacia atrás apoyando los codos en el escritorio, dándole mayor libertad a la chica pelirroja para que pudiera acariciarlos y saborearlos a su antojo.

Pero Anna quería más y subió aun más el vestido de Elsa y descendió por el torso de la chica disfrazada de reina y llegó hasta su entre pierna, beso el interior de sus muslos y besó su sexo por encima de la ropa interior.

Elsa gimió y Anna retiró la tanga que la rubia platinada llevaba y se deleitó saboreando de arriba abajo el sexo de su amante, quien respondió dejando escapar un gemido lleno de placer.

Anna sonrió y buscó el punto de placer de Elsa y lo besó provocando que ésta soltara un fuerte gemido que llevaba su nombre, la chica disfrazada de caballero atrapó con sus labios el clítoris de la que ahora era su amante y comenzó a succionarlo y a lamerlo haciendo que éste se fuese poniendo cada vez más duro y que Elsa le pidiera entre gemidos y jadeos que la hiciera suya.

Anna se separó de la intimidad de Elsa y la miró con los ojos llenos de lujuria.

-como usted ordene mi reina-

Y la chica disfrazada de caballero se puso de pie, se levantó la sobrevesta, se bajó un poco la calza y el bóxer para dejar libre su miembro viril que palpitaba de deseo por satisfacer a la chica tenía frente a ella y que le pedía con los ojos cerrados y voz sensual que la hiciera suya.

Anna separó más las piernas de Elsa y se posicionó entre ellas, la chica disfrazada de reina abrió enormemente sus ojos al sentir algo duro queriendo entrar en ella y se incorporó rápidamente.

-¡¿qué demonios pasa aquí?!- dijo Elsa separando a Anna y cerrando sus piernas.

Anna sólo bajó la cabeza esquivando la mirada de Elsa y bajo la sobrevesta tapando la erección que le sobresalía de la entrepierna.

-lo siento, debí decírtelo antes de que llegásemos a este punto- dijo Anna en voz baja y dio media vuelta, pero unas largas y tersas piernas la abrazaron impidiéndole avanzar.

La chica disfrazada de reina atrajo a Anna hacia su cuerpo y la abrazó por la espalda y bajó una mano posándola sobre su miembro viril, provocando que la pelirroja dejara escapar un gruñido.

Elsa se pegó más a la espalda de Anna y volvió a acariciar su miembro haciendo que la chica disfrazada de caballero medieval dejara escapar otro gruñido más fuerte que el primero.

-mi caballero, ¿quién dijo que no te quería dentro de mí?- dijo Elsa con una voz ronca y cargada de deseo cerca del oído de Anna.

La pelirroja tomó la mano de la chica disfrazada de reina y la retiró de su excitado miembro, se giró para encontrarse frente a una Elsa que la miraba con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo y le regalaba una sonrisa coqueta para luego morderse el labio inferior.

La chica vestida de caballero besó lujuriosamente a Elsa, volviéndola a recostar sobre el escritorio y se volvió a posicionar entre las piernas de su amante.

Elsa separó más sus piernas como invitando a Anna a poseerla y ésta tomó su miembro y lo introdujo lentamente en el sexo de la chica disfrazada de reina.

Anna cerró los ojos y ahogó un gruñido besando el cuello de Elsa, quien aferrándose a su espalda gimió el nombre de la pelirroja y la abrazó con sus piernas.

La chica disfrazada de caballero una vez que introdujo su miembro por completo dentro de Elsa, no se movió sintiendo como la estreches del sexo de la rubia platinada lo rodeaba y se quedó disfrutando de la sensación por algunos segundos, aspiró el perfume de Elsa y se dejó embriagar por esa esencia, mordió suavemente el cuello de la chica disfrazada de reina y comenzó a moverse lentamente.

La pelirroja besaba y lamía el cuello de Elsa y ésta jadeaba y gemía el nombre de Anna, la chica disfrazada de caballero buscó apoyo en la superficie del escritorio y comenzó a moverse un poco más rápido.

Elsa comenzó a mover sus caderas, haciendo que las penetraciones de la pelirroja fuesen más profundas y más placenteras, ambas jadeaban, suspiraban y gemían el nombre de la otra y comenzaron a moverse cada vez más rápido.

Anna sentía como su miembro se ponía cada vez más duro y podía sentir como palpitaba queriendo liberarse, la chica disfrazada de caballero tomó a Elsa de las caderas pegándola más a ella y comenzó a penetrarla de manera más rápida y más violenta, la chica disfrazada de reina se aferró más a la pelirroja acelerando también el movimiento de sus caderas.

La rubia platinada abrazó fuertemente a Anna con las piernas y comenzó a moverse más rápido, haciendo que el cuerpo de la pelirroja se tensara en sus brazos, pero la chica disfrazada de caballero medieval descendió hacia el pecho de Elsa y atrapó con sus labios uno de los senos de la chica disfraza de reina, lo succionó con fuerza y lo acarició con su lengua, provocando que la rubia platinada arqueara su espalda y lanzara un fuerte gemido con el nombre de la pelirroja alcanzando el orgasmo, mientras que Anna la seguía penetrando, prolongando así más la sensación de placer en Elsa.

La chica disfrazada de caballero la penetró un par de veces más perdiéndose en los gemidos de Elsa, alcanzando ella también el orgasmo y liberando su semen dentro de la chica disfrazada de reina.

Ambas cayeron sobre la superficie del escritorio respirando agitada y erráticamente, Anna aun seguía dentro de Elsa quien respiraba profundo tratando de regularizar su respiración, la pelirroja se quedó unos segundos escuchando lo acelerados latidos del corazón de la chica que por esa noche había sido 'su reina', deseando poder quedarse así para siempre.

Pero sabía que eso no era posible, así que se apoyó en sus manos y se separó de Elsa, saliendo de ella lentamente, tomó a 'su amiguito' y lo guardó dentro de su bóxer, se acomodó las calzas y ordenó lo mejor que pudo la sobrevesta, extendió su mano para que la chica disfrazada de reina se incorporara y la ayudó a bajar del escritorio.

Anna puso una rodilla en el piso y tomó la tanga de Elsa, quien se ruborizó ante el gesto de la pelirroja, pero entendió lo que la chica disfrazada de caballero quería hacer, así que levantó un pie para que Anna le pusiera la tanga y luego levantó el otro para que 'su caballero' terminara de subirla, pero antes de dejar la prenda en su lugar la chica disfrazada de caballero le dio un beso en su húmedo sexo.

Elsa ahogó un gemido y la pelirroja se puso en pie y la besó en los labios, la chica disfrazada de reina pudo saborearse en los labios de Anna, quien rompió el beso al escuchar el sonido de su celular.

-discúlpeme majestad- dijo Anna sonriendo y sacó el móvil, observó en la pantalla que era Rapunzel y contestó.

Mientras tanto Elsa se quitó la tiara y se soltó el moño y dejó caer su cabello en una trenza que llegaba casi a su cintura, se peinó el flequillo hacia atrás y se arregló lo mejor que pudo el vestido, esperó a que Anna terminara la llamada y le pidió que la ayudara a subir el cierre del traje.

-majestad- dijo Anna guardando su celular y girándose hacia Elsa -me temo que voy a tener que dejarla...-

Anna guardó silencio y se quedó observando a Elsa con su nuevo peinado, se acercó y acarició la mejilla de la rubia platinada y la besó una vez más en los labios, se separó de Elsa.

-eres hermosa mi reina, espero que esta no sea la última vez que nos veamos-

Anna sonrió y se puso tras Elsa y subió el cierre del vestido, la pelirroja giró a Elsa para dejarla frente a ella y continuó -mi amiga acaba de llamarme y me espera en el estacionamiento para irnos-

Elsa le dio un corto beso en los labios y la guió hasta el elevador, Anna se agachó para tomar su casco que aun permanecía en el piso y bajaron hasta los estacionamientos, siguieron besándose hasta que la campanilla del ascensor les indicó que habían llegado.

Se separaron, pero Anna volvió a besar en los labios a 'su reina' y salió del elevador, Elsa cerró las puertas y subió nuevamente a su oficina para ordenar el tiradero de cosas que había dejado cuando despejó el escritorio.

Rapunzel que estaba esperando a Anna en su auto, observó la escena del beso por el espejo retrovisor y se alegró por su amiga porque sabía que no era feliz en la relación que tenía.

Anna llegó y se subió al auto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-hey Punzy ¿sucedió algo? ¿por qué tenemos que irnos tan temprano?-

Rapunzel miró a su amiga y sólo le dio un fuerte abrazo, se separó de Anna quien la miraba con una ceja levantada.

-No, no ha pasado, es sólo que me llamó Eugene y me dijo que llegaría hoy-

-ah por eso tanta prisa, bueno que estás esperando, no hagas esperar al pobre chico y así tienen más tiempo para tener sexo salvaje como conejos en celo- dijo Anna guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Anna!- dijo Rapunzel con el rostro rojo como tomate.

-jajaja tranquila Punzy sólo estoy bromeando-

Rapunzel dejó escapar un suspiro y puso en marcha el automóvil, pasó a dejar a Anna a su departamento, se despidió de ella y se fue a su casa.

Anna suspiró pesado, puso el casco bajo su brazo y entró al edificio, tomó el elevador y llegó a su apartamento, buscó la llave en su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, observó que todo estaba obscuro y en silencio.

Entró sigilosamente tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, se dirigió al cuarto de visitas, abrió la puerta y entró, encendió la luz y se despojó de su disfraz, y lo dejó en el closet, se quitó la ropa interior y la dejó en el piso, se envolvió el cuerpo en una toalla, sacó una polera y un bóxer limpio, y se fue a duchar, una vez que terminó se secó y se puso la ropa limpia, sacó el seguro de la puerta del baño y se fue a la cocina, abrió la nevera y sacó una cerveza y regresó a su cuarto.

Abrió la lata y le dio un gran sorbo, la puso en la mesita de noche, la imagen de 'su reina' se le vino a la mente, Anna sonrió e hizo un salud en nombre de Elsa y se terminó lo que le quedaba de la cerveza, dejó la lata vacía en la mesa de noche y apagó la luz, se tiró a la cama se arropó y se quedó dormida.

Esa noche por primera vez en meses Anna durmió tranquila y plácidamente, sintiendo su corazón en paz y lleno de un sentimiento cálido que la hacía sonreír en sus sueños.

Mientras que en el edificio de Arendelle Corp, Elsa aun permanecía en su oficina pensando en aquella pelirroja que la había hecho sentir un cúmulo de emociones que aun no era capaz de descifrar.

Elsa sacudió la cabeza como queriendo sacar esas imágenes de su mente, tomó su celular y llamó un taxi, el cual llegó a los diez minutos de haberlo solicitado, bajó en el elevador, divisó el móvil y se dirigió hacia él, se subió dio la dirección de su casa y llamó a Kai para que la esperara en la entrada.

Al llegar a casa Elsa pagó el taxi y Kai le abrió la puerta de la reja para que entrara, el mayordomo la saludó y ella respondió sonriente, Kai caminó tras ella hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la mansión, Gerda saludó a Elsa y ésta también la saludó sonriente y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación.

Gerda subió tras ella para ayudarla a quitarse el traje, Elsa entra en su habitación y enciende la luz, el ama de llaves la sigue, la chica le hace una seña para que Gerda la ayude a quitarse el disfraz, la mujer se acerca y baja el cierre hasta abajo, la joven le agradece y se mete al baño a ducharse.

Elsa abre la puerta del baño y le pasa el vestido a Gerda, el ama de llaves lo deja sobre la cama y alista la ropa de dormir de la joven.

La chica sale del baño y le agradece al ama de llaves, quien la queda mirando fijamente, Elsa parpadea un par de veces y levanta una ceja.

-¿sucede algo?-

-señorita Elsa su cuello-

Elsa se regresa al baño pero el espejo está empañado por causa del vapor, lo limpia con la mano pero no logra ver bien, sale para mirarse en el espejo que está en el tocador y cuando ve la marca que tiene, se gira rápido y mira al ama de llaves con cara de niña que ha sido sorprendida en alguna travesura.

-Gerda yo... no... es decir... noesloqueparece- dijo atropellando las palabras y su cara se tornó roja como la luz de un semáforo.

El ama de llave le sonrió tiernamente.

-Señorita Elsa no tiene por qué darme explicaciones- Gerda hizo una pausa se acercó y le acarició maternalmente la mejilla y continuó -sólo espero y deseo que sea feliz- y sin decir nada más el ama de llaves tomó el vestido y salió del cuarto de la joven.

Cuando se quedó sola, Elsa se volvió a mirar en el espejo y vio la marca que le había dejado Anna, se mordió el labio y sonrió al recordar lo vivido esa noche con la pelirroja en su oficina, suspiró y se envolvió su cabello en la toalla, se dirigió a su cama y se puso el pijama, se quitó la toalla y comenzó a cepillar su cabello para irse a dormir.

Esa noche Elsa no leyó, se metió a su cama, se arropó, apagó la luz de la lámpara que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y se durmió pensando en aquella misteriosa pelirroja de nombre Anna.


End file.
